


Car Rides and Comfort

by MotherOfBeardedDragons



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because She's A Badass, Car Chases, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is a good bro and comforts Stephen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, HYDRA are a bunch of idiots, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha drinks pumpkin spice coffee, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, that's the plot, the Cloak is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfBeardedDragons/pseuds/MotherOfBeardedDragons
Summary: Clint and Natasha, along with Stephen Strange, are on a simple mission to infiltrate a HYDRA base. Unfortunately, things go wrong and Stephen is left without his powers, leaving them stranded. They're forced to steal a car and book it to a safe house. Unfortunately, Stephen hasn't been in a car since his accident, so a high speed car chase is not a good situation for him. When Stephen is left carsick and in the middle of a panic attack it's up to Clint, with help form Natasha, to take care of him.





	Car Rides and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the hurt/comfort square on my Clint Barton bingo card. 
> 
> I really like the idea of Clint being the one to offer comfort in a hurt/comfort story, and then I came up with this scenario and just went with it form there. 
> 
> Content Warnings for panic attacks and vomiting.

   Clint tried to catch his breath as he fired another arrow, quickly glancing over his shoulder. Natasha was quickly trying to hotwire a car as Doctor Stephen Strange was still attempting to summon a portal, and failing. 

   The mission, which was supposed to be a simple one, had gone badly surprisingly quickly. Or not so surprisingly, since this was Clint’s life after all. 

   Clint and Natasha had been sent to deal with some HYDRA related bullshit, just another typical day really. As sick as he got of dealing with HYDRA, Clint knew that they were probably 93% responsible for keeping him employed, with their constant schemes and attempts at world domination. So in a way he was grateful for the job security. Except it was hard to feel grateful when people were shooting at you.

   Anyway, Clint and Natasha had been sent to investigate another HYDRA lair. Since there were reports of magic being used in the area, Strange was sent along. He and Natasha had had only spoken to Stephen briefly at various meetings, so this was their first time working with him. 

   Clint and Natasha had just gotten back from a long mission recently and were in a hurry to get this over with and get some rest. And Stephen had more important things to take care of, like actual mystical threats to their dimension, so they were all on the same page of getting in and getting things done quickly. 

   Of course, none of them had taken into account that this HYDRA cell might be almost competent. No sooner had they portaled to the base and gotten inside, than they were suddenly hit with a wave of energy. The wave knocked them all down, but Clint and Natasha jumped up, ready to fight. 

   They were surprised to see Stephen slowly stagger to his feet, the cloak taking most of his weight, with a confused expression. 

   “You ok Strange?,” Clint asked, nocking an arrow. 

   “Yeah,” Stephen replied, still looking concerned. 

   “Any idea what that was?,” Natasha asked. 

   “I don’t know. Let me try to….oh.”

   Stephen froze. He repeated the hand gestures he had just made, a simple spell to detect magic that he had done hundreds of times, and nothing happened. Stephen tried to quell the panic rising up inside him. 

   Clint and Natasha took in what was happening and glanced at each other, realization dawning. It looked like whatever had hit them had knocked out Stephen’s magic. 

   “We need to get out of here,” Natasha stated. 

   If these HYDRA assholes had had managed to knock out the powers of one of the most talented sorcerers on Earth, then it did not bode well for them. 

   “It’s a relic. I can still feel its energy, it’s somewhere in this building. We have to get it,” Stephen said, still trying to get a spell, any spell, to work. 

   “We don’t know how many people are in this building,” Clint replied. 

   “Less than fifty,” Natasha stated. 

   Clint glanced at her. 

   “Read the mission briefing next time.”

   “Look, I was tired from the plane ride and a new episode of  _ Dog Cops _ was on. Besides, it didn’t say anything about a magic destroying relic so how helpful was the briefing really,” Clint grumbled. 

   “Magic disabling, not destroying. The magic’s not gone, I just can’t access it,” Stephen said. 

   “Semantics,” Clint replied, rolling his eyes. 

   “FRIDAY, can you locate a relic?,” Natasha asked, pulling out a tablet. 

   “There appears to be an object with a magical signature located on floor two. There is minimal security around it, most of the security is located at the exit,” FRIDAY explained. 

   “They’re expecting us to run, not to try to take the relic,” Natasha said. 

   “Why would they think we’d leave the relic with them?,” Clint asked. 

   “Because they know that if I’m near it I can’t use magic,” Stephen said, sighing. 

   “So if we take it, you’ll be without magic and we won’t have any way out of here,” Clint realized. 

   They had portaled in, so without Stephen’s magic they had no way of escape. 

   “We can’t leave that artifact with them, it’s too powerful,” Stephen said. 

   “FRIDAY is there another exit?,” Natasha asked, as she and Clint looked at the building plans. 

   “There’s a service stairwell that leads to the basement near the area the artifact is being kept. There’s an exit from the basement,” FRIDAY explained. 

   “So here’s the plan. We get up there and get the object then take the back exit. After that we steal a car and get to the nearest SHIELD safehouse,” Natasha said. 

   “How long will its effects last?,” Clint asked Stephen, who still looked distraught. 

   “It’s hard to say. Probably a day or so,” Stephen sighed. “I won’t know for sure until I can examine it.”

   “But its effects are temporary?”

   “Fortunately, yes,” Stephen replied. 

   “We need to move quick. Stay close to me and Clint,” Natasha commanded. 

   Stephen nodded. Normally he would be irritated at being ordered around, but he was a sitting duck without his magic. He couldn’t do anything- he couldn’t portal them out, couldn’t defend himself. He was completely reliant on Clint and Natasha to help get him out of here. 

   And he hated that, he hated feeling so useless. He had promised himself after the accident that he would never let himself feel so helpless ever again. 

   Things went surprisingly smoothly from there. They managed to find the relic and extract it, running into minimal resistance. By the time the HYDRA agents had realized what was happening and had rushed upstairs, they were already down the stairs, into the basement, and out the door. 

   Of course now the agents were starting to catch up. Clint was picking them off and waiting for Natasha to get the car started. After a few tense moments Clint sighed in relief when he heard the engine roar to life. 

   “Everyone in, now,” Natasha said, hopping into the driver’s seat. 

   Clint quickly climbed into the front passenger seat, lowering the window to lean out and fire his bow behind them. 

   “Strange get in now,” Natasha said, shifting into drive. 

   Stephen was standing at the back left passenger door, hand on the door handle, hesitating. 

   His cloak eventually reached around him and opened the door, quickly shoving him inside. Stephen cursed as Natasha took off and he quickly shut the car door. He fumbled with the seatbelt, willing himself to take deep breaths. 

   Natasha floored it around the curves, trying to lose the two vehicles chasing them. Clint leaned out the window, firing at the vehicles behind them. He managed to hit one with an exploding arrow, the entire thing bursting into flames causing Natasha to swerve. 

   Stephen gasped, tightening his grip on the seat. 

   “Shit, are you trying to throw me out the window?,” Clint grumbled, continuing to fire arrows. 

   “It wouldn’t be the first time,” Natasha said, still focused on the road. 

   “No and probably not the last,” Clint sighed. 

   He aimed at the remaining vehicle behind them and hit the front tire, causing it to blow out and the car to flip. 

   “Was that it?,” Natasha asked. 

   Clint nodded. “There were only three vehicles total back at the compound.”

   “Good,” Natasha said, slowing down some. “We’re about two hours from the safe house.”

   “Great,” Clint said, pulling himself back inside the car. He glanced in the rear view mirror and cursed. 

   Stephen looked terrible. He was pale and shaking and seemed to be trying to focus on his breathing. Clint was worried that maybe the relic was making him sick. 

   “How are you doing back there?,” Clint asked. 

   “Fine,” Stephen replied tensely. 

   Clint and Natasha exchanged a quick glance. They needed to get to the safe house quickly. 

   Natasha picked some speed back up. Clint kept an eye on Stephen in the back, who still looked shaky and tense. 

   The car hit a pothole, jarring everyone. Stephen groaned. 

   “You ok?,” Clint asked in concern. 

   Something was definitely wrong. Stephen Strange was always calm and collected. 

   “Pull over,” Stephen said, slightly panicked. “Please.”

   Natasha quickly guided the car off the road, coming to a stop. Stephen struggled with the door handle, the cloak finally reaching and pulling it open. He lunged out of the car, staggering a few feet before collapsing on his knees, vomiting. 

   Clint and Natasha both jumped out of the car, looking concerned. 

   “The accident,” Natasha said, sharing a look with Clint. 

   “Aw, fuck.” 

   Clint was a dumbass. He had been so preoccupied with the whole situation with the relic that it hadn’t occurred to him what was happening. They had shoved a guy who had suffered a horrific car crash into a car and subjected him to a high speed chase. Shit, Stephen probably hadn’t been in a car since his accident. 

   “Go, I’ll keep watch,” Natasha said, pulling out her gun and taking post nearby. 

   Clint nodded and ran over to Stephen. He had managed to move further away from the road, but Clint could see he was shaking and gasping for air, tears in his eyes. The cloak was hovering in concern but seemed unsure of what to do. Clint could only hope it wouldn’t try to attack him. 

“Stephen, it’s Clint. You’re having a panic attack,” Clint said, crouching near him. “You need to breathe, take deep breaths. Ready? Breathe in….and out….” 

   Clint had suffered from many panic attacks over his lifetime, and knew what it was like. The feeling of your chest constricting, not being able to breathe, your whole body going cold and tingling, your muscles shaking, your heart pounding. And those were just the physical symptoms, it was hard to describe the absolute feeling of impending doom  and primal fear that accompanied a panic attack.

   “Stephen I’m going to touch you, ok?,” Clint said, not wanting to startle him. 

   Clint caught Stephen’s slight nod and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to ground him. 

   “Let’s keep breathing ok?,” Clint said, continuing to try to lead him in deep breathing. 

   Stephen was a doctor, he’d have knowledge of panic attacks, but knowing what they were didn’t make having one any less terrifying. 

   After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, Stephen’s breathing finally began to even out some. 

   “S..sorry,” Stephen managed to say after a moment. 

   “You don’t have anything to be sorry about. It happens to all of us,” Clint said. 

   Stephen sighed. While it may be true, it didn’t make the situation any less humiliating or miserable. Not only did he feel like he was dying, but his teammates were witnessing him at his absolute lowest. Useless, no powers, and losing his shit. 

   “Look, I hate that you’re going through this, because I know what it’s like. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone,” Clint said. 

   Stephen nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was trying to stop the tears that were still stubbornly falling. Gods, he was weak. 

   “This whole situation sucks, and believe me I’m going to rip SHIELD a new asshole over the shitty intelligence they gave us,” Clint ranted. 

   Clint glanced up and saw Natasha giving him a signal. They needed to get going. She looked apologetic, hating this as much as he did. 

   “We need to get to the safe house,” Clint said gently. 

   Stephen knew it was coming, he knew he’d need to get back in that fucking car. But the knowledge didn’t stop the shaking from picking back up. 

   “I know,” he said after a moment, finally making eye contact with Clint. 

   He was worried that Clint would be giving him a look of pity, or worse frustration, but he saw none of that in his expression. Clint was concerned, of course, but Stephen saw a sense of encouragement and determination, as well as understanding. He knew Clint and Natasha would do whatever it took to get them through this, and that they both understood what he was going through because they had both been there. Stephen didn’t know Clint and Natasha well, but he knew they had both experienced their own horrors. 

   “Alright, let’s do this,” Clint said, standing up. He offered Stephen a hand, pulling him up with help from the cloak. 

   They made their way back to the car, Stephen feeling like he was marching to his grave. Logically he knew Natasha was an expert driver, and the car they had stolen was good quality with good safety features (although that hadn’t helped him in his accident), but that did nothing to lessen the feeling of dread. 

   He forced himself to climb into the back seat, and was surprised when Clint walked around and got in the back seat on the other side. 

   “I found a first aid kit, there’s water and dramamine. You can use the container if you feel sick again. We only have a couple of hours until we’re there,” Natasha said kindly. 

   She passed the box back to Clint and gave Stephen an encouraging touch on his shoulder before turning around and guiding the car back onto the road. 

   Clint pulled out a bottle of water and the pack of dramamine before dumping the rest of the kit unceremoniously on the floor. 

   “Do you think it’ll help?,” Clint asked. 

   Stephen nodded. “I’ve always had trouble with car sickness, even before...the accident.”

   At this point he had pretty much no pride left, so he was willing to admit that Doctor Stephen Strange neurosurgeon and master of the mystic arts got carsick. It was never a problem when he was driving, only when he was a passenger. 

   “Will it help to move to the front?,” Clint asked.

   “Probably, but I don’t want to see,” Stephen sighed. 

   It made no sense, but he knew if he was in the front seat he’d be watching every twist and turn in the road, stressing. It was better if he didn’t watch. 

   Although, his growing nausea made him wonder if watching the car hurtle down the road was the better option. 

   Clint could tell Stephen was struggling. He was starting to sweat, he was still pale, and was starting to breathe heavier. Clint wasn’t sure whether it was the nausea, panic, or both. 

   Clint was fighting with the stupid fucking packaging on the medication when Stephen gagged. Clint quickly shoved the box in front of him as he threw up again. 

   Stephen coughed and tried to take a deep breath as his abdominal muscles constricted painfully. He hadn’t eaten much and at this point he was throwing up stomach bile, causing his throat to burn. He groaned when he realized he had tears in his eyes again. It had been a while since he had felt this fucking miserable. 

   Clint rubbed Stephen’s back, trying to soothe him. Stephen shakily leaned back into the seat, catching his breath. Clint carefully took the box, setting it in the floor out of the way. Luckily it was a pretty roomy car. 

   “Ok, I think I finally got these damn things open,” Clint said, handing over a couple of pills. 

   He hoped Stephen could keep the pills down long enough for them to have some effect. 

   Stephen shakily put the pills in his mouth, the cloak helping him hold up the water bottle to take a sip. He swallowed painfully, then leaned back, closing his eyes. He tried to focus on his breathing. 

   Clint put the lid on the water bottle and set it on the seat next to him. Without thinking he brushed some of the hair out of Stephen’s eyes, and smiled when Stephen leaned into the touch. 

   He calmly stroked his hair, knowing how much having physical contact helped when you were in pain. Clint was actually a pretty tactile person, but understood that not everyone was as ok with being touchy feely. 

   Natasha glanced in the mirror and smiled. Clint was one of the most caring and considerate people she knew. He had helped her through some of her toughest times, both physically and mentally, and had a gift for comforting other people. 

   She was just glad Stephen was allowing himself to let go and let someone take care of him. Although she had a feeling it wasn’t a case of Stephen letting go so much as reaching the breaking point. 

   Either way, she and Clint would take care of him and make sure he was ok. And then later kick HYDRA’s ass for the torment they caused their teammate. 

   Stephen dozed for a while, waking up at one point to dry heave painfully. He groaned and leaned heavily against Clint, closing his eyes against the dizziness. 

   “The dramamine should be kicking in soon,” Clint reassured him. 

   Fortunately he had been able to keep the pills down, and Clint was pretty sure he’d feel a little better once the medicine started working. 

   Clint put an arm around Stephen, who looked slightly embarrassed but didn’t push Clint him away. Clint hated that society was stupid and thought that guys couldn’t show physical affection without it being perceived as romantic or them being seen as weak. 

   Clint didn’t see what was weird about two friends showing comfort through physical touch. He had done the same for Natasha the times she had been sick and now he was going to comfort Stephen however he could.  

   Stephen finally drifted off and stayed asleep until they reached the safe house. Clint and Natasha had talked quietly on the way there, making plans. They knew the safe house was well stocked and had a secure line. From there they could safely contact the rest of the team and let them know what was going on. 

   They would probably have to stay the night, but he knew Natasha saw to it that their safe houses were always stocked up, so there would be food, water, and medical supplies as well as extra clothes. 

   Natasha pulled up to the garage, jumped out, and punched the code in. Clint kept watch, a gun within reach. The door opened and Natasha returned to the car, pulling it in the garage. 

   “He must really be out,” she said. 

   “Dramamine will do that to you,” Clint replied. 

   Natasha nodded. She remembered the time Clint had to take a bunch of benadryl after having an allergic reaction to some weird plant on one of their missions. He had slept for 24 hours straight. 

   “Let’s get him inside,” Natasha said, hating to wake Stephen up. 

   “Stephen, we need you to wake up for a minute,” Clint said, gently shaking him. 

   He glared at the cloak after it smacked him. Natasha laughed. 

   Stephen groaned, finally opening his eyes. 

   “We’re at the safe house, we need to get inside. I think your blanket’s pissed at me for waking you up,” Clint said. 

   “It’s fine,” Stephen said, slurring his words slightly. 

   He was still really out of it, and just wanted to take a nap for the foreseeable future. Fortunately, the nausea had calmed down. He didn’t feel like eating a five course meal, but he also didn’t feel like he was going to throw up again. 

   “Here, let me help,” Clint said, coming around the side of the car and opening Stephen’s door. 

   He threw one of Stephen’s arms over his shoulder, dodging an irritated swipe from the cloak. Stephen staggered slightly, unsteady on his feet, as the cloak helped steady him. Natasha opened the door for them and they entered the house, securing it behind them. 

   Clint and the cloak helped Stephen down the hall into one of the bedrooms and set him on the bed. He immediately curled up to go back to sleep. 

   “Hey, I know you’re tired, but let’s get you more comfy before you crash,” Clint suggested. 

   “Ok,” Stephen sighed. 

   He saw the logic in it, but still only felt like sleeping. However, he knew from personal experience that sleeping in his robes was uncomfortable. 

   Clint rummaged around and found some sweatpants and a t-shirt that looked to be about Stephen’s size among their clothing supplies. He helped Stephen get his boots off and the outer layers of his robes. 

   “I’ve got this,” Stephen said, taking the clothes from Clint. 

   “Ok, just yell if you fall over or pass out,” Clint said, heading to the door. 

   “How am I supposed to yell if I pass out?,” Stephen replied tiredly. 

   “I dunno, you’re magic. You’ll figure it out.”

   Stephen rolled his eyes as Clint shut the door, sticking close by. 

   After a while the door opened, the cloak hovering. Stephen was on the bed, changed into the clothes and trying to stay awake. 

   “Do you think you can eat something?,” Clint asked. 

   Stephen nodded. He wasn’t hungry, but he knew he needed to try to eat at least a little something before he fell asleep. There was no telling how long he’d be out. 

   “Alright, I’ll see what’s in the kitchen,” Clint said, standing up. 

   “Too late,” Natasha stated. She entered the room carrying a plate with crackers and other light snacks as well as ginger ale and gatorade. 

   She set the tray on the table next to Stephen, who thanked her. 

   “How are you feeling?,” she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

   “A little better. Sorry about earlier,” Stephen said tiredly. 

   He’d probably be embarrassed about all this later, but for now he was too exhausted. 

   “Don’t apologize. We’ve all been there,” Natasha replied. 

   Stephen nodded, taking a sip of the ginger ale. 

   Clint and Natasha stayed in the room for a while making small talk. They wanted to keep Stephen company as well as keep an eye on him. 

   “I’m going to go try to call the team,” Natasha said after a while. 

   Stephen had finished eating and was laying down. 

   Clint pulled the covers over Stephen, laughing when the cloak flailed at him. 

   “I’m sorry, is that your job?,” he asked. 

   Stephen snorted, “It gets jealous sometimes.”

   “I can see that,” Clint said, sitting down in the chair and picking up a book. 

   “You don’t have to stay,” Stephen said, his eyes already half closed.

   “I don’t really have anywhere else to be.”

   “You could help Natasha.”

   Clint laughed. “Natasha needing help? I’d just be in her way.”

   “Ok. I might have nightmares,” Stephen mumbled. 

   Clint had wondered about that. He knew that being thrown in a car would bring up a lot of bad memories. He figured if Stephen was like him those memories would surface in the form of nightmares. 

   “I’ll be here for a while. And the cloak knows to come get me if you start having nightmares,” Clint said. 

   The cloak reluctantly nodded in agreement and laid down next to Stephen. 

   Clint stayed for a while, making sure Stephen was soundly asleep, then went out to the kitchen, leaving the door cracked so he could hear. 

   Natasha was making coffee. 

   “Aw, coffee, yes!,” Clint said, filling up a big mug. 

   “Is he asleep?,” Natasha asked, pouring herself a cup. She added pumpkin spice creamer, even though it was July, and ignored Clint’s look of disgust. 

   “Yeah, but he’s worried about having nightmares.”

   “The dramamine might make him so tired he won’t have them,” Natasha replied. 

   “I hope so.”

   The two of them set about making pizza and called the team, making plans. Before they knew it it was one in the morning. 

   They checked on Stephen, who was still sleeping, and laughed when the cloak waved them away in irritation. The two settled in for the night, hoping the next day would be less shitty. 

   The next morning Natasha and Clint were drinking coffee when they heard shuffling. They looked up to see Stephen enter the kitchen, the cloak floating behind him. He looked tired, but a lot better than the previous day. 

   “Morning,” Natasha greeted. 

   “Morning.”

   “Coffee?,” Clint asked. 

   Stephen nodded. “That would be great.”

   Clint grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee, handing it over. 

   “Wow,” Natasha said. 

   “What?”

   “It’s a high honor when Barton is willing to share coffee with you,” Natasha said, smirking. 

   “I don’t share coffee with you because you desecrate it with that pumpkin spice shit,” Clint replied. 

   “I’m sorry that I like my coffee to taste good.”

   “It’s fucking July!” 

   “It’s always pumpkin season,” Natasha replied. 

   Clint stuck his tongue out at her, as Stephen watched the exchange. 

   He was glad that he had gotten the opportunity to spend time with Clint and Natasha. The circumstances could have been a lot better, but he really enjoyed their dynamic. He had heard all the rumors about them, like that Natasha was emotionless and Clint was a killer, but he had never really paid them any attention. 

   Now, getting to see the two of them being themselves, he didn’t know how people could believe that. Then again, they were spies and probably wrapped themselves in a persona as a matter of survival. 

   “You good?,” Clint asked. 

   “Sorry, just lost in thought,” Stephen replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

   “That’s understandable, it’s been a long day,” Clint stated. 

   “It has.” Stephen paused for a minute. “I did...I wanted to thank you, for everything yesterday.”

   “You don’t have to,” Natasha said. 

   She could tell Stephen was embarrassed. They knew he was grateful for their  help, he didn’t have to tell them that. She knew how difficult it was to be vulnerable, especially having a past where you had promised yourself you’d never be powerless again. 

   “No, I really want you to know that I’m grateful. This was my first time in a car since, since the accident.”

   “And a hell of a ride it was,” Clint said. Natasha smacked him. 

   “What Clint means to say is, we’re sorry that your first time in a car had to be so chaotic, that you didn’t get to ease back into it.”

   “It wasn’t just that,” Stephen admitted, “it was also not being able to use magic. I was completely useless and completely exposed.”

   “We’ll always be there for you, you’re part of a team now. I know it’s hard to really feel a part of a team when you’ve worked by yourself for so long, trust me. Just know that everyone has your back, and we know that you’ll have ours when we need it,” Clint said, laying a hand on Stephen’s shoulder. 

   Stephen tensed up for a moment then allowed himself to relax into Clint’s touch. 

   “Thank you,” he replied. 

   The three of them finished their coffee and then waited for the team to meet up with them. Fortunately they would travel by jet this time.

   As Clint watched Stephen and Natasha joke around in the kitchen he was amazed at how three stubborn, isolated, broken people could find themselves in a place where they were surrounded by friends and acceptance. 

   Sure they had a hard time accepting comfort and companionship sometimes, but Clint was glad he had allowed himself to open up and he was also glad Stephen was finally learning what it meant to be part of the Avengers. It meant that you were never alone, no matter how vulnerable or broken you were. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I already got one bingo, so now I might just pick and choose random prompts from the card that I feel like writing. 
> 
> [Clint Barton Bingo Card](https://motherofbeardeddragons.tumblr.com/post/184954441322/my-updated-bingo-card)
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on Tumblr!](https://motherofbeardeddragons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
